


Netflix and chill

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Modern AU, Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant, doesnt matter tho cuz they still get sexytimes, improper use of whipped cream xD, of the sexy variety haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: “I feel like you’re laughing at me, but you’re the one covered in whipped cream….”“Oh Rhysie…. This is too great.” Jack was laughing so hard the cherries were precariously bouncing in their bowl. “Sex,princess. I invited you over for a fuck.”One of my older requests on tumblr:Prompt? Jack invites Rhys over for some Netflix and chill. One understands the implications of this. The other is actually excited to just catch up on this new show they like.





	Netflix and chill

**Author's Note:**

> ...This was relevant two years ago, though i think 'netflix and chill' is just part of our vernacular now huh? xD HAHAH

“Hey bro where you going?”

“Meeting Jack tonight. He actually invited me over to his place. I’m really excited!!”

“Whooooa big date, then? Bravo bro.”

Rhys snorted. “It’s not a date.”

“Oh _really_?” Vaughn said with a raised brow.

“No.”

“I think inviting you over to his actual house is an actual date, dude.”

“No no no no no,” Rhys laughed. “We’re just gonna put on a movie or something. Have a bonding moment.”

“That sounds like a date…wait.” Vaughn got a huge grin. “Netflix and chill?”

“Yeah, actually,” Rhys told him as he zipped up his pack with comfy pajama pants in them. Jack had said the same exact thing. Rhys wondered if it was a popular activity. He wondered why Vaughn never asked him to Netflix and chill. He didn’t pay it any mind.

“Oh so it’s _definitely_ not a date then.”

“No,” Rhys affirmed with a look for Vaughn’s odd tone and grin.

“Well okay man. Doesn’t have to be a date for you to have a little fun!”

“Well maybe more than a little,” Rhys said with a grin, his bag full of microwave popcorn and snacks.

“Haha sweet!”

“See ya later, bro!”

–

Jack let Rhys into the penthouse with a once-over look, and the younger man said a brief “hello” in trepidation. He’d never been inside Jack’s home before. He wanted to make a good impression.

“Well don’t you look cute enough to eat,” Jack said with a hand on the younger man’s shoulder as he entered the penthouse.

“Nice place,” Rhys said, feeling immediately stupid as it was the understatement of a century. Jack was CEO of a company. His home reflected that. 

The older man didn’t seem to notice his discomfort. “Thanks, kitten.” He herded the younger man into the living room by the small of his back, and Rhys thrilled at that. 

“Did you eat already?” Jack asked.

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“Well make yourself at home, kiddo.” Jack indicated the couch, but Rhys remained standing. 

“Uh, can I change into something more comfortable?”

Jack’s eyes widened in surprise. “ _Shit_ , go for it pumpkin. I want you to be as comfortable as possible.”

 _Well that’s nice_ , Rhys thought. Especially if they settled in for a really long movie. Jeans just wouldn’t cut it.

“Um, where is…?”

“Oh, right,” Jack chuckled with a sly grin. “Master bedroom’s in there, kitten. Go for it.”

“Thanks!” 

Rhys was impressed with the sheer size of Jack’s bed, let alone the bedroom, and quickly made the change into the yellow pajama pants with black H’s he’d brought with. When he left the bedroom, he was greeted with a sight he did not expect.

“I-ahh….what’s- er”

“That’s what I wanna say. The hell are those?”

They stared at one another, each equally perplexed and surprised.

Jack had thought the younger man was full of surprises, maybe brought some kinky lingerie or something he’d wanted to change into. And here he was being stared in the face with bright yellow bottoms.

Rhys, on the other hand, didn’t know what to make of what he was seeing. Jack was reclined on the couch, naked, a bowl of cherries sitting in his crotch and a can of whipped cream in his hand. He had a heart drawn over his chest of the white foam.

“I…thought we were gonna watch movies….?”

Jack gave him a furrowed brow frown. “I asked you if you wanted to Netflix and chill, kiddo. And you said yes.”

“Yeah! I didn’t expect– I mean… Just _what_ kind of movies did you want to watch?”

It took Jack a moment before he realized that Rhys had no idea what the hell he was talking about. He started laughing to himself at the stupidity of it all, the situation ridiculous. 

“I feel like you’re laughing at me, but _you’re_ the one covered in whipped cream….”

“Oh Rhysie…. This is too great.” Jack was laughing so hard the cherries were precariously bouncing in their bowl. “Sex, princess. I invited you over for a fuck.”

Jack seemed to think Rhys’ expression was even more hilarious, and a bit of whipped cream slid down his side to plop onto the couch. 

“Why did you ask me to come over for movies then?!”

“Shit, kiddo, I thought you knew the slang…. Holy fuck this is almost worth it.”

Rhys’ face was hot from more than just embarrassment, and though he was frowning, he wasn’t fooling anyone. 

“I take it you’re interested in the original plan, then?”

Rhys put his hands over the front of his tented pajama bottoms. “How was I supposed to know what you were really asking?” He said without looking at the older man.

Jack just laughed, grabbed a dish towel he’d brought over for clean up and wiped the melting cream off of himself with chuckles. He put the bowl of cherries on the coffee table and stood to cross the room naked to the younger man who still refused to look his way.

“Whaddya say, Rhysie?” Jack asked with a devious smirk, hands on the younger man’s hips as he pressed their bottom halves together. He pressed a kiss to Rhys’ burning cheek, never losing the smile. Rhys made a noise when Jack ground himself against the younger man, still refusing to meet Jack’s eyes until the older man took his face between his hands and kissed him long and deep.

“One condition,” Rhys sighed out, fully on board with the new plans. “We never speak of this again.”

“You’re way too cute, pumpkin.”

“And don’t get to make coffee and cream jokes at the office.”

Jack just snickered wickedly. “Okay, but you have to lose the pants. Right now, kitten.”

“I can live with that.”

Jack grinned and kissed him again, the night already turning out far more fun than he had expected. “Then it’s a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was still living in Japan when 'netflix and chill' became a 'thing', and i was so perplexed by it hahaha slang doesnt travel nearly as fast on the internet when youre in another country xD 
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
